Feminine care absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins and pantiliners, typically include an absorbent structure enclosed between a body facing liquid permeable top cover and a liquid impermeable outer cover. The top cover and outer cover may extend laterally beyond the absorbent and be bonded together to form a peripheral seal around the article. The articles are positioned in the crotch portion of an undergarment for absorption of bodily exudates.
A concern with conventional feminine care articles is leakage of fluids when using the articles, particularly from around the side edges of the article. Such leakage may lead to embarrassment for the consumer and a general loss of confidence in use of the articles. Various attempts have been made in the art to incorporate structure in the articles to reduce or prevent leakage, including embossed walls or channels, polymeric or other liquid impermeable barrier walls, and the like. However, such attempts have not been completely successful at eliminating the leakage problem. Certain proposed solutions may even exacerbate the problem. For example, polymeric film barriers have been used along the side edges of feminine pads on each lateral side of a central insult area. However, due to any number of factors, including slippage of the product in use, relatively heavy menstrual flow, etc., there may often be times when menstrual fluid impacts or insults the pad on the film barriers. The fluid cannot permeate through the polymeric film barrier and is directed either towards the inboard insult area or to the side edges of the article thus resulting in leakage. Also, the fluid smears across the film barrier resulting in significant and potentially embarrassing staining of the article.
EP 0 746 296 B1 describes a sanitary napkin incorporating longitudinally directed barrier structures between the centerline of the product and each edge. The barrier structures are formed by a liquid impermeable substance, such as a wax, and may have the shape of a continuous line, or series of dots or dashes, disposed between the product centerline and longitudinal side edges. The width of the barrier structures is between 1 mm and 20 mm, particularly 3 mm. This type of barrier structure is relatively wide and acts as a dam to the laterally outward flow of fluid and requires a “safety margin” of absorbent core material between the structure and edges of the article.
Accordingly, the art is continually seeking methods and devices for improved leakage protection in feminine care articles, particularly sanitary napkins and panty liners.